Une aventure sur dix
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Rick avait promis le leadership à Morty une aventure sur deux. Morty n'a pas oublié...
**Titre** : Une aventure sur dix
 **Fandom** : Rick  & Morty  
 **Rating** : PG-13 (pour langage)  
 **Genre** : gen familial, un peu de fluff  
 **Personnages** : Rick et Morty (la famille Smith)  
 **Nombre de mots** : 1010  
 **Commentaire** : Cette fic fait suite au pari lancé (et gagné) par Morty à Rick dans l'épisode l'épisode 5 "Meeseeks and Destroy" saison 1.  
J'ai écris ce bidule pendant mon exam de bio, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Plusieurs petites références à Gravity Falls pas vraiment cachées par-ci par-là, connaissant l'amitié de Justin Roiland (créa de R&M) et Alex Hirsch (créa de GFalls)...

* * *

« Une aventure sur dix, Rick ! Tu as promis que tu me laisserais décider pour une fois !

\- Okaaaay, okaaay ! T'as gagné !, grogna Rick en le fusillant quand même du regard. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Les yeux de Morty se mirent à briller.

.

\- Comic-con ? SérieuseBURPment Morty ?

L'adolescent ne se laissa pas abattre par l'air renfrogné de son grand-père. Au contraire, il engloba la foule des yeux, les joues rouges d'excitation.

\- Tu aurais pu, chais pas, explorer des terres inhabitées, découvrir des trésors et des nouvelles espèces encore inconnues à ce jour, parcourir l'immensité de l'univers à mes côtés...mais non. Toi tu veux juste traîner avec une bande de singes piégés dans leur propre médiocrité, qu'ils dissimulent sous des costumes de super-héros pas chers et BUUURP des comics-books...

\- Tu sais, certains ont fait leur costume à la main...

\- Je m'en fous Morty. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire joujou avec ces nerds. Je vais rentrer...

\- Hey ! Regarde, un stand d-dédié à Star Trek !, le coupa Morty en le tirant par la manche.

\- Hmf !, grommela le vieil homme. Je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas vu la série originale. Juste les films avec Chris Pine...

\- Et alors ? Ils ét-étaient cool ces films. Allez ! C'est mon a-aventure et tu avais juré de ne pas râler !

\- J'ai promis ça moi ?

\- Alleeeeez !

\- C'est bon ! Putain, lâche-moi !, grogna Rick en se laissant néanmoins entraîner par un Morty survolté.

.

Au bout d'une heure, ils finirent par se perdre de vue. Morty fit le tour des stands qu'il voulait, puis chercha Rick – après tout, il ne devait pas le laisser filer.

Il retrouva ce dernier en train de se faire prendre en photos avec une cosplayeuse de Harley Quinn à un bras, un cosplayeur de Deadpool à l'autre – et d'ailleurs sa main avait tendance à descendre un peu plus bas que nécessaire.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il en remarquant le regard inquisiteur de Morty. Tu as tes occupations, j'ai les miennes.

Toutefois, il abandonna ses deux soupirants pour rejoindre son petit-fils – qui portait à lui seul une quinzaine de sac en plastique remplis de goodies.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir un autographe d-de l'acteur qui incarne le gendarme dans Duck-tective ! Et j'ai-j'ai joué à la nouvelle version de Figh Fighters ! J'ai même trouvé une statuette collector de Rumble McSkirmish ! C'est le meilleur en-endroit du MONDE !, babilla Morty avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

\- Mouais, marmonna Rick en prenant une gorgée à sa flasque, la sueur lui coulant sur le front. C'est pas mal...mais moins bien que Blips and Chitz quand même...

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approcher avec curiosité d'un grand stand d'artistes amateurs, pour feuilleter un fanzine à la couverture provocante.

Morty le rejoignit avec intérêt, le feu aux joues.

.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont rentrer à quelle heure ?, interrogea Summer en plein milieu du dîner.

Beth cessa de faire tourner sa fourchette dans sa purée et lui jeta un regard absent. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire de façade.

\- Oh, je suis certaine qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder. Après tout, San Diego, c'est moins loin que les endroits où ils vont d'habitude...

\- Je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste, mais..., commença Jerry.

Il fut interrompu par le grincement de la porte du garage qui s'ouvrait et le bruit de moteur du vaisseau de Rick.

Ils attendirent en se dévisageant sans rien dire, la nourriture refroidissant dans leurs assiettes.

Morty entra dans le salon en compagnie de Rick, qui semblait un peu plus fatigué que ce matin. L'adolescent quand à lui débordait d'énergie :

\- C'était la première fois que je jouais à Donjons, Donjons et plus de Donjons ! On refera une partie ? Hein ? Hein, dis ?

Rick émit un bâillement qui fit brièvement voir sa glotte au fond de sa gorge :

\- Si tu aimes te prendre des raclées, je suis partant. J'ai appris à jouer avec le meilleur.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

Rick s'effondra sur sa chaise, et piocha dans le plat pour se servir une plâtrée de purée, puis un peu de viande.

\- Plus tard les questions. Aaaaah, je meurs de faim ! Quelle journée éreintante !

\- Alors...hm ?, hésita Beth. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

\- C'était génial !, assura vivement Morty. On a passé une journée extra !

\- Grand-père n'a pas l'air de s'être amusé tant que ça, fit remarquer Summer.

\- Tu parles !, rétorqua le garçon. A la fin j'arrivais plus à le décoller de la salle de projection, alors qu'ils étaient en train de fermer et tout...

\- Je leurs ai juste fait savoir – miom miom, hm, délicieux ce gigot Beth – que je pouvais améliorer les effets 3D pour les rendre plus « concrets », grogna Rick tout en mangeant. Mais ces idiots-là, ils n'entendaient rien à la technologie zigerionne de simulation de réalité. Autant parler à un mur !

Morty s'assit à sa place pour se servir également à manger.

\- En tout cas, je suis pressé qu'on remette ça ! Vivement l'année prochaine.

Rick sourit alors qu'il était en train de boire à sa flasque – l'engouement de Morty était agréable à voir mais lui donnait aussi mal au crâne – et il avala de travers. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment.

Morty se vexa et croisa les bras.

\- Oh, n-ne fais pas comme si ç-ça ne t'avait pas plû, Rick ! Je t'ai vu ! Tu as aimé ! Tu as même souri ! Plusieurs fois !

\- C'était à chier, le contredit sèchement son grand-père. Mais j'ai qu'une parole : une aventure sur dix t'appartient. Alors...

Il soupira avec emphase, comme si ça l'ennuyait vraiment de l'admettre :

\- Je suppose qu'on y retournera.

\- YAY !, s'écria l'adolescent en levant les bras en l'air sous le regard médusé du reste de la famille.


End file.
